Mr Ryou's Neighborhood
by Seto's Princess
Summary: I'm sure we've all seen Mr. Rogers Neighborhood at least once in our lives. Well, in this version, it's not just a little kid's show anymore now is it? OOCness... Randomness... CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood, Seto!

**Mr. Ryou's Neighborhood!**

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I not owny YuGiOh or "Mr. Rogers Neighborhood."

Hahahahahaha! This is just a random fic I came up with… Actually, most of my fics are random anyway… This fic was inspired by my Geoscience teacher, Dr. Valenti… He seriously reminds me of Mr. Rogers… hahahahaha… So my friend Mark, whom you've all heard of in "Life At My House," suggested I write a fic on it… and he gave me some ideas… Thanks Mark-kun!

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to the neighborhood, Seto!**

We turn on the TV and see a small Lego house on a Lego created street… The camera zooms in on the nice little Lego house. (Why Legos? BECAUSE LEGOS ROCK! HAHAHAHAHA…) An annoying little twinkly song comes on and most teenagers within a five mile radius of the TV run away.

Suddenly, we see the inside of the house… IT looks exactly the same as it does in Mr. Rogers Neighborhood. Then we see Ryou come in through the door and he starts singing. (Oh, and if you don't know what the inside of the house looks like, here's the link… Fanfiction . net won't let you post links so the link looks weird, I know… pbskids(dot)org(slash)rogers(slash)R(underscore)house(slash)index(dot)html…)

"It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood… A beautiful day for a neighbor… Would you be mine? Could you be mine?" Ryou sings and walks over to his closet and opens it.  
"It's a neighborly day in this beauty wood… A neighborly day for a beauty… Would you be mine? Could you be mine?" Ryou sings as he takes off the blue sweater he came into the house with and puts on a red sweater from British Boys R Us.  
"I've always wanted to have a neighbor just like you… I've always wanted to live in a neighborhood with you…" he sings as he walks over to some couch thingy and switches his shoes for the sole reason that this is what Mr. Rogers does when he enters this house. (The whole sweater and shoe thing has always been a mystery to me. Can anyone explain why he does this?)  
"So, let's make the most of this beautiful day… Since we're together we might as well say… Would you be mine? Could you be mine? Won't you be my neighbor? Won't you please? Won't you please? Please won't you be my neighbor?" he sings as he finishes changing his shoes.

"Hello Neighbor," he says and smiles his oh so sweet smile that makes Ryou fan girls melt at his extreme cuteness.

"Today we have a special guest who will be with us for the day… Come on in!" Ryou shouts and the door opens. In comes… SETO KAIBA!

"Everyone, this is my good friend, Kaiba," Ryou says.

"Please. We're _hardly_ friends…" Seto says in his usual uninterested tone.

Ryou smiles and Seto takes a look around the so-called house. After seeing that Ryou has turned one of his precious Blue Eyes White Dragons cards into a trolley-like toy, Seto flares.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BLUE EYES CARD!" Seto shouts.

"Language, Kaiba… This is a kid's show after all," Ryou says.

Seto sticks out his tongue and snatches his Blue Eyes White Dragon card back. "Hey, dork, why do you have a traffic light in the middle of the room?" Seto asks.

Ryou ignores his comment and proceeds to take out a card from his pocket, which turns out to be another one of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragons. Seto, however, doesn't notice. Ryou walks over to the table in the middle of the room and sits down and picks up a pink crayon that was just randomly on the table for the sole reason that I find crayons appearing out of nowhere funny.

Ryou starts drawing on the Blue Eyes White Dragon with the pink crayon. Seto finally notices and hits poor Ryou on the head with his Duel Disk. Then he snatches his card back from Ryou.

"WHAT THE DID YOU DO TO MY CARD!" Seto yells.

"Watch your language please," Ryou says.

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I ! WELL PLEASE!" Seto shouts.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Ryou goes off to open it and Seto goes on a rampage. He garbs all the crayons on the table and breaks them all apart and crushes some with his feet, throws some out the open door, throws some at poor Ryou who doesn't notice anyway, and throws the rest in random places.

"STUPID CRAYONS!" Seto screams and crushes nearby crayons with his heel.

Ryou sweatdrops and turns to the mailman.

"Package for Mr. Ryou from Miss Sarai," the mailman says.

"Thank you," Ryou says and takes the package.

"Hey, Kaiba, let's watch a movie!" Ryou exclaims and puts in the tape that was in the package.

Seto pouts and sits on the floor like your typical five-year-old. Ryou puts the tape in that lame painting looking TV.

After a few minutes…

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OMG! IT'S ME IN A DRESS!" Seto screams so loud, everyone within a fifteen mile radius can hear him.

By now, I'm sure you're all wondering, "What? What is he talking about? He's in a dress?" Well… You see…

"NO! DON'T TELL ME THIS IS THE TAPE OF THAT STUPID BEAUTY AND THE BEAST MOVIE SARAI MADE US DO!" Seto shouted.

Ryou slightly chuckles to himself.

"GRRRR! WHY YOU!" Seto shouts and hits Ryou hard on the head with his duel disk. Ryou is knocked out and lies on the floor. Seto blinks and starts to poke Ryou.

"Ryou? Are you alright?" Seto asks and continues poking Ryou.

Ten minutes later…

"Oh crap… Why me? WHY ME?" Seto asks himself and checks to see if Ryou is breathing… He isn't.

"NNNNNOOOOO! Hmm… I wonder… Perhaps I should just leave him here…" Seto says and starts to laugh. He heads for the door when a huge mob of Ryou fan girls stop him.

"SAVE HIM!" they all yelled.

"GAH! FINE! FINE!" Seto shouts back and goes back inside.

"Sheesh… Now… What the hell am I supposed to do?" Seto asks himself and starts thinking.

After a short pause… Seto gets an idea… and his eyes pop out of their sockets because of the idea… Want to know what the idea is? Oh Ra… Three letters… CPR…

"WHY ME?" Seto whines and kneels next to Ryou. He tilts Ryou's head back slightly and performs CPR on him.

Now I'm sure all Ryou fans and Seto fans (including myself) would cringe at this… unless they like Shounen-ai… So, I won't get into any details…

Anyway… after a few "rescue breaths" and some chest compressions,Ryou finally stirs and opens his eyes. Wait a minute… These aren't Ryou's eyes. No. Ryou's eyes are soft and gentle. These eyes are dark and evil. Oh no… You know what that means. BAKURA!

Bakura opens his eyes and they widen as they see Seto a little too close for comfort. Seto blinks and seeing as how 'Ryou' was now awake, stands up.

"GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! KAIBA? WHAT IN RA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!" Bakura yells at our beloved CEO.

Seto blinked in surprise. I mean, after all, the sweet innocent little Ryou would never snap at someone like that. Then again, this isn't Ryou. This is Bakura. Oh Ra… This is no longer the wonderful neighborhood we once knew. It's now the neighborhood of Psychopathic Horror!

"Ryou, are you alright?" Seto asks.

"I'm not Ryou you insolent mortal fool! I AM HIS YAMI! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura laughs.

"Okay, whatever," Seto says with an eyebrow raised and a he's-gone-insane look.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOLISH MORTAL! EAT CRAYONS!" Bakura says and shoves a bunch of crayons in Seto's hand.

"Uh…" Seto says and stares at the crayons.

"EAT THEM!" Bakura shouts.

"Pft, yeah right. What kind of fool do you take me for?" Seto asks.

"EAT THE CRAYONS NOW YOU BAKA FOOLISH MORTAL!" Bakura threatens.

Seto gives Bakura a funny look and drops the crayons on the floor.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! **EAT THE CRAYONS! NOW!**" Bakura yells.

Seto simply stands there and won't budge.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bakura yells in Seto's ear. "EAT THEM OR I'LL SEND YOUR STUPID SOUL TO THE SHADOW REALM! AND I'LL KILL YOUR BROTHER TOO!" Bakura threatens.

"WHAT? NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Seto shouts and throws himself on the floor and starts eating crayons one by one. .

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura laughs evilly.

After eating five crayons, Seto notices that Bakura has stopped paying attention to him to laugh evilly. Thus, Seto proceeds to smack Bakura upside the head.

"GAH! OW!" Bakura shouts and shakes his head and blinks. Suddenly, we see his dark evil eyes turn back into the sweet gentle ones we all know and love.

"Hmmm? Oh hello, Kaiba. Let's all go to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe where a special friend awaits for us," Ryou says and puts his hands together.

"What retard would be waiting there?" Seto asks.

"Mokuba…" Ryou says.

"WHAT THE HELL? What did you do to him? RRRRRAAAAA!" Seto shouts and grabs a bunch of crayons and goes on another crayon breaking rampage.

Suddenly, a trolley arrives from the Land of Make Believe with a letter. Ryou opens the letter, but Seto snatches it before Ryou can read it.

"IT'S FROM MOKUBA! It says…" Seto says and reads the letter. He gawks at the letter and drops in head in defeat.

"See, everything's quite alright. Now, on to the Land of Make Believe!" Ryou exclaims and shoots his arm up in the air.

"Hmph! English pedophile," Seto says and frowns.

**…In the Land of Make Believe…**

Seto looks around and makes a disgusted face.

Suddenly, we hear a fanfare a trumpets and a hand puppet dressed like a king comes out of the small castle that's as small as your average person.

Ryou bows and says, "Good afternoon, King Friday!"

Then another hand puppet dressed as a prince comes out of the castle.

Ryou greets him. "Good afternoon, Prince Tuesday!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ryou, I presume?" King Friday asks.

"Correct as usual King Friday," Ryou replies.

"And who is this?" King Friday asks, referring to Seto.

"This is my good friend, Kaiba," Ryou replies.

Seto ignores the friend comment and gives King Friday and Prince Tuesday a strange look. "King FRIDAY? Prince TUESDAY? Do you two realize that you're named after days of the week?" Seto asks.

King Friday gives Seto a strange look.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Prince Tuesday asks.

"Wait a minute… You're both puppets… Why am I talking to puppets?" Seto asks himself. "Forget this," he says in disgust and walks off to a nearby tree.

"Meow meow… Hello there, meow meow," a voice says from inside the tree.

"GAH!" Seto shouts and turns to see another puppet, but this time, a cat.

"Oh great… Another one…" Seto says and his eyes go into uninterested slits.

"Meow meow… Hello… meow…" the cat, whose name I've forgotten, says.

"GAAAAHHHH! ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID PUPPETS!" Seto screams and runs away, towards a huge clock.

Suddenly, a tiger puppet comes out of the clock very slowly. "Err… H-h-he-hello," he greets shyly.

Seto turns around. "Oh great… Another stupid puppet," Seto mumbles.

"M-my n-n-na-name i-is…" the tiger stuttered.

"Hello, Daniel!" Ryou greeted as he ran up to them.

"Oh great… SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Seto shouts.

"Now, now Seto… Come on… Get in touch with your inner child. Embrace the friendliness of this neighborhood," Ryou preaches.

"GGGAAAHHH! YOU'RE STARTING TO SOUD LIKE THAT STUPID GARDENER!" Seto shouts.

Ryou blinks. "HI MOKUBA!" he greets Mokuba who was heading in their direction.

Seto turns around. "MOKUBA! YOU'RE OAKY!" Seto shouts and hugs the younger Kaiba brother.

"HI SETO!" Mokuba shouts. "Heehee," he chuckles.

"Mokuba, are you alright?" Seto asks.

"Heehee," Mokuba chuckles again.

"Mokuba? What's going on?" Seto asks.

Mokuba points to a spot behind Seto. Seto turns around to see… A HUGE MOUNTAIN OF MULTIPLE FLUFFY CUTE ADORABLE PLUSHIES! Seto stares in shock and horror.

"Heehee… Time to get in touch with your inner child, Seto!" Mokuba shouts and pushes Seto into the HUGE MOUNTAIN OF MULTIPLE FLUFFY CUTE ADORABLE PLUSHIES!

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH! NNNNNOOOOO!" are Seto's last words before his body sinks into the huge mountain.

After a few minutes…

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" someone shouts and pops out from the HUGE MOUNTAIN OF MULTIPLE FLUFFY CUTE ADORABLE PLUSHIES!

It's… It's… IT'S… CHIBI SETO!

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chibi Seto shouts and runs around the Neighborhood of Make Believe with a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

"Uhh…" Mokuba says as he sees his older brother run around like a five year old. "Ryou? What happened to him?" Mokuba asks.

"He got in touch with his inner child," Ryou says innocently and smiles his oh so innocent smile.

"WWHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Seto exclaimed and started beating up all the poor puppets in the Neighborhood of Make Believe including King Friday and Prince Tuesday.

"Oh no… SETO!" Mokuba says and runs after Seto as Seto sits on the trolley.

"GO TROLLEY GO!" Seto says. The trolley goes, along with Seto, back to Ryou's house.

"NO! SETO! COME BACK!" Mokuba shouts and runs after him.

**The End… Or is it?**

I hope you all liked that! Should I continue this story? With another character of course. Perhaps Tea or Malik could be next. I have to work on my other stories first though. If I do continue this story, it will be a long time from now. Please Review!


	2. SAVE THE NEIGHBORHOOD FROM YAMIMARIK!

**Mr. Ryou's Neighborhood!**

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I don't own YuGiOh or "Mr. Rogers Neighborhood."

Hey! I'm baaack! I love you guys! I got 22 Reviews for the first chapter! YAY! Huggles reviewers. Okay… Well… Miraculously, I don't have homework today, so I'm updating! Here's the long awaited chapter 2!

By the way, Marik is YamiMarik…

**Words in bold** are corrections and edited stuff I put in.

**Chapter 2 – Save the Neighborhood from YamiMarik!**

Once again, we turn on the TV and see a small Lego house on a Lego created street… The camera zooms in on the nice little Lego house. (LEGOS ROCK!) Once again, that very annoying little lullaby-type song comes on and most teenagers within a five mile radius of the TV run away.

Suddenly, we see the inside of the house… It looks exactly the same as it does in Mr. Rogers Neighborhood. Then we see Ryou come in through the door and he starts singing.

"It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood… A beautiful day for a neighbor… Would you be mine? Could you be mine?" Ryou sings and walks over to his closet and opens it.  
"It's a neighborly day in this beauty wood… A neighborly day for a beauty… Would you be mine? Could you be mine?" Ryou sings as he takes off the green sweater he came into the house with and puts on a red sweater from British Boys R Us.  
"I've always wanted to have a neighbor just like you… I've always wanted to live in a neighborhood with you…" he sings as he walks over to some couch thingy and switches his shoes for the sole reason that this is what Mr. Rogers does when he enters this house. (Again with the shoe thing? Sheesh!)  
"So, let's make the most of this beautiful day… Since we're together we might as well say… Would you be mine? Could you be mine? Won't you be my neighbor? Won't you please? Won't you please? Please won't you be my neighbor?" he sings as he finishes changing his shoes.

"Hello Neighbor," he says and smiles his oh so sweet smile that makes each and every single Ryou fan girl melt at his extreme cuteness.

"Today we have a special guest who will be with us for the day… Come on in!" Ryou shouts and the door opens. In comes… YamiMarik!

"Well, hello, dear friend! Everyone, this is my good friend, Marik! Well at least his evil side… Hello, Marik!" Ryou greets as Marik walks into the room.

"Sheesh, did someone throw up in your house?" Marik asks.

"Err… No… Why do you ask?" Ryou asks.

"This place looks like a retard hall…" Marik replies. (Ryou fan girls fling rocks and other random objects at Marik for insulting Ryou…)

"Err," Ryou begins, "Well anyway-"

"Why in Ra's name do you have a traffic light in the middle of the room?" Marik asks, hereby repeating the question that Seto asked in the previous chapter.

This time, instead of ignoring the question, Ryou blinks a few times and asks, "What traffic light?"

"That traffic light, you baka retard!" Marik shouts and points to the ridiculously large traffic light that was in the middle of the room.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Marik," Ryou says.

"Grr… Fine! SHADOW REALM!" Marik shouts, holds up the Millennium Rod and sends the giant traffic light to the shadow realm.

Ryou, oblivious to the sudden disappearance of the giant traffic light, simply blinks.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Ryou exclaims and goes off to open the door, while a very pleased Marik stares at the big empty space on the wall.

"Good day, **Mr. McFeely,**" Ryou greets. **(I remembered the Mailman's name.)**

"Good day, Mr. Ryou…" **Mr. McFeely** greets in return. "I have a package for you today! Actually, I have two packages!" he exclaims and gives Ryou two packages. One is a ridiculously huge one, and the other was a normal sized box, no bigger than the size of a videotape.

"Well, thank you, sir. Have a wonderful day!" Ryou exclaims and takes the packages.

"And a good one to you too, Mr. Ryou!" the mailman replies and leaves.

Ryou brings the packages inside and sets them down on the floor. He decides to open the really huge one first. It turns out to be… another traffic light! Ryou smiles and places the new traffic light on the empty spot on the wall Marik was happily staring at.

"What in Ra's name? GGGAAAHHH! How did it come back? I just sent that demented thing to the shadow realm! This is not possible! NOOO!" Marik shouts.

Ryou ignores the comment and opens the second package which was a videotape.

"Come and sit with me, old chap!" Ryou calls to Marik. (Hahaha! I just had to put that in… Old chap… hahaha!)

Marik glares at Ryou for putting up the so called 'demented' traffic light but sits down anyway. Ryou pops the video into the stupid sideways slot on the T.V. which actually looked more like a stupid plain painting than a T.V. I mean, how in Ra's name does Mr. Rogers work that thing? IT'S A FREAKING PAINTING!

"Ryou… You do realize that you're sticking a tape into the side of a horribly stupid looking painting, right?" Marik asks.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Ryou asks.

"THAT'S A PAINTING! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WATCH A VIDEO ON A PAINTING?" Marik asks angrily.

Ryou, still perplexed by the question, blinks and shakes it off.

"GRR! LISTEN TO ME WHEN YOU TALKING TO YOU, YOU RA DAMNED BRITISH PAIN IN THE ASS!" Marik yells.

"Language, Marik… Kids do watch this show, you know…" Ryou comments.

"Like I give a-"

"Anyway…Let's watch the video, shall we?" Ryou says and the video starts.

"IT'S A FREAKING PAINTING!" Marik shouts as the video starts.

"GGGAAAHHH! IT'S POSSESSED! THE PAINTING IS POSSESSED!" Marik screams.

Ryou ignores the comment, and watches the video with a big grin on his face. Marik glares at the screen, and keeps muttering various Egyptian curses and calls the painting possessed.

The video turns out to be about science. To be more precise, it is about Polystyrene, otherwise known as Styrofoam! Somewhere deep within the highly boring content of the video is a comment that Cheese Doodles are made out of polystyrene.

"Hmm?" Marik mumbles to himself and cocks his head to the side as the interesting fact is being said. "You can eat it? You mean these things?" he asks himself as he picks up one of the 'Styrofoam Peanuts' that were sprawled all over the floor. Ryou had accidentally knocked the box over when he took out the traffic light, causing the 'Styrofoam Peanuts to come out. (For those of you who don't know what Styrofoam Peanuts are, they're those little Styrofoam thingies that usually come in packages. Otherwise known as 'Packing Peanuts'… Anyway, they look more like some crazy number 3s and 8s… but whatever…)

Ryou doesn't hear the question but tilts his head up for a second and then down again for absolutely no reason whatsoever. Marik confuses this for a 'yes' and eats the little Styrofoam Peanut…

"Hmm… Hey! These are great! No wonder that baka pharaoh loves them! I wonder why his are always orange, though… Oh well. I don't care… Orange sucks!" Marik exclaims as he continues eating the Styrofoam Peanuts. (Please do not try this at home… It is true that Styrofoam Peanuts and Cheese Doodles are made from the same stuff, but there is a big difference in whether they are edible… I learned this in Biology last year… I highly suggest not trying to eat Styrofoam Peanuts…)

Ryou, fascinated by the video on polystyrene, watches it with joy, as Marik sticks his head into the huge box to eat more Styrofoam Peanuts…

Once the video is over, Ryou takes it out of the side of the stupid looking painting and puts it in its case. He then turns to find a rather strange sight of Marik eating Styrofoam Peanuts **and stuffing a bunch of them in his oversized pockets.**

"Marik?" Ryou asks.

"Mmmmnnnpphhhmmm?" Marik's voice is muffled due to the box and the large amount of Styrofoam Peanuts in his mouth. **He was still stuffing the Styrofoam Peanuts into his pockets.**

"Err… You do realize that you're eating Styrofoam, right?" Ryou asks.

"That boring fool on the video said you could eat them," Marik replies.

"No, that's Cheese Doodles… There's a difference… A very big difference," Ryou says.

"Shut up, you baka fool! The guy on the video said these were eatable, so I'm eating them! You don't know anything, you stupid baka British piece of ass…" Marik answers.

Ryou, oblivious to Marik's comment about him being a "British piece of ass," blinks and says, "Hey, Marik, why don't we go to the Neighborhood of Make Believe!"

"Where?" Marik asks, but too late, for Ryou hits the button and we hear the stupid annoying little trolley noise as the trolley goes into the Land of Make Believe.

…_In the Land of Make Believe…_

Marik looks around the Land of Make Believe and glares.

"Why in Ra's name did you bring me here? This place looks even more retarded than that thing you call a home with the stupid traffic light in the middle of the room," Marik comments.

Suddenly, we hear a fanfare a trumpets and a hand puppet dressed like a king comes out of the small castle that's as small as your average person.

Ryou bows and says, "Good afternoon, King Friday!"

Then another hand puppet dressed as a prince comes out of the castle.

Ryou greets him. "Good afternoon, Prince Tuesday!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ryou, I presume?" King Friday asks.

"Correct as usual King Friday," Ryou replies.

"And who is this?" King Friday asks, referring to Marik.

"This is my good friend, Marik," Ryou replies. (Boy, this scene sounds awfully familiar…)

"What in Ra's name? THAT'S A FREAKING HAND PUPPET!" Marik shouts and spits all over King Friday's very plastic face.

"Excuse me young man, but you just spit all over my face, I presume?" King Friday asks.

"Correct as usual, King Friday," Ryou says.

"SHUT UP! IT'S A FREAKING HAND PUPPET!" Marik shouts and spits all over Ryou's face.

"Excuse me young man, but you just spit all over Mr. Ryou's face, I presume?" King Friday asks.

"Correct as usual, King Friday," Ryou says as he wipes Marik's spit off with his sweater.

"GGGAAAHHH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Marik screams and without warning, sends the poor hand puppet known as King Friday to the Shadow Realm.

"Father? Where are you father?" Prince Tuesday asks.

"GGGAAAHHH! ANOTHER ONE!" Marik screams and sends Prince Tuesday to the Shadow Realm.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! FEEL MY ALL-POWERFUL WRATH!" Marik exclaims and runs off to do who knows what.

Actually, I know… I'll tell you what he does…

He continues running around until he spots a ridiculously stupid looking tree which, in fact, is just about a few feet away.

"Meow meow… Hello there, meow meow," a voice says from inside the tree.

"GAH!" Marik screams and looks up to see another hand puppet. However, it was a cat this time.

"Meow… Hello… meow…" the cat, **Henrietta Pussycat**, says. **(I found out her name…)**

"GGGAAAHHH!" Marik screams and sends the poor cat hand puppet to the Shadow Realm. Infuriated by what he calls stupid baka demented possessed hand puppets, he **sends the whole tree** to the Shadow Realm as he laughs maniacally.

**He then runs around, still laughing maniacally, until he stops in front of a ridiculously stupid looking Merry Go Round Museum. A stupid looking woman puppet, that looked more like either a clown or a man, emerged from the "museum."**

"**Hey there, toots. I'm Lady Elaine," the puppet says and squirts Marik in the face with a water gun. "Hahahahahahaha!" she laughs mischievously.**

"**What the hell! HOW DARE YOU IMPUGN MY HONOR! RA DAMN YOU!" Marik yells and sends the horribly ugly puppet to the Shadow Realm. He laughs evilly and heads towards the giant clock. A very shy looking tiger puppet emerges from inside the clock.**

"**Uh… hello…" the tiger, Daniel, says shyly.**

"**RA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marik laughs evilly and sends the poor shy unsuspecting puppet to the Shadow Realm.**

He runs back to the castle, only to see that everything he sent to the Shadow Realm was coming back on the trolley.

"WHAT? NNNNNOOOOO! THEY'RE POSSESSED!" Marik cries and runs away as far as possible from the trolley.

Fortunately or unfortunately, whichever way you want to look at it, Marik finally came to a stop in front of the… HUGE MOUNTAIN OF MULTIPLE FLUFFY CUTE ADORABLE PLUSHIES!

"What the? What in Ra's name is this!" Marik asks.

Suddenly, a small but very cute figure pops out of the HUGE MOUNTAIN OF MULTIPLE FLUFFY CUTE ADORABLE PLUSHIES with a giant lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

It was…

…CHIBI SETO!

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chibi Seto exclaims, **with the lollipop in his mouth,** and runs in circles around Marik.

"Kaiba? Eww… What in Ra's name happened to you?" Marik asks.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chibi Seto exclaims and pushes Marik into the HUGE MOUNTAIN OF MULTIPLE FLUFFY CUTE ADORABLE PLUSHIES!

"GGGAAAHHH!" Marik screams as he is practically swallowed into the HUGE MOUNTAIN OF MULTIPLE FLUFFY CUTE ADORABLE PLUSHIES!

"Hello, Kaiba… What are you doing here?" Ryou asks.

**Seto takes the ridiculously huge lollipop out of his mouth.** "I came back… Bwahahahahahaha!" Seto laughs. **Then he stuffs the lollipop in his mouth again.**

Suddenly, Chibi Marik emerges**, also with a huge lollipop sticking out of his mouth,** from the HUGE MOUNTAIN OF MULTIPLE FLUFFY CUTE ADORABLE PLUSHIES!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chibi Marik laughs maniacally and both he and Chibi Seto start running around the Land of Make Believe causing mayhem and whatnot.

**Chibi Seto somehow got his cute adorable little chibi hands on Lady Elaine's water gun and was now trying to drown her with it.**

"**Ggrruulllbbbuuggggrruubbggg…" Lady Elaine mumbles, although it doesn't really make much sense because she's a puppet. Her face is made out of freaking plastic, so how could she be drowning? Who knows? She just was…**

**Meanwhile, Marik finds X the Owl and starts plucking all his feathers out.**

**Once Chibi Seto and Chibi Marik were done torturing the poor hand puppets, Chibi Marik sends them all to the Shadow Realm.**

**Then they randomly start running around like crazy like the two cute adorable chibis they were, with the huge lollipops in their mouths, laughing mischievously and looking even more adorable than they ever could be. (Marik and Seto fangirls melt into a nice little puddle from their extreme kawaiiness…)**

"Hey… Wait a minute…" Marik says and stops. "What in Ra's name am I doing? I HATE CHIBINESS!" Marik shouts and is suddenly un-chibified.

He kicks Chibi Seto saying, "What did you do to me, bitch!" In his anger, he grabs a bunch of Styrofoam Peanuts that he had in his huge pocket and stuffs them into poor Chibi Seto's mouth, **even with the huge lollipop in his mouth.**

"Baka Ryou! This is your entire fault!" Marik shouts and knocks Ryou upside the head with his Millennium Rod.

"ACK!" Ryou shouts and **falls to the floor. Marik crouches down and pokes Ryou's ribs. However, Ryou seems to have changed somehow… His hair looks a more demonic looking. He opens his eyes, which were now dark and malevolent, and surprises Marik.**

"**GGGAAAHHH! Oh… hello, Bakura…" Marik says.**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear friend, Marik…" Bakura says.

"Hahahahahaha! Let's burn this place down!" Marik shouts.

"I've been waiting for someone to say that!" Bakura shouts and they go on a burning spree, setting fire to anything and everything in the Land of Make Believe.

In the process, they kicked poor Chibi Seto around, who still had a bunch of Styrofoam Peanuts in his mouth.

"GRR! MMPPPHHHNNNNPPPPFFFMMM!" Seto shouts and is suddenly un-chibified from his anger. "RRRRRAAAAA! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Seto shouts and chases Bakura and Marik out of the Land of Make Believe, out of Ryou's house, and out of the Neighborhood…

**TBC…**

Well… That's all for now… I hope you liked that chapter! Please Review! Byebye!


End file.
